Das Geburtstagsgeschenk
by Kiddo
Summary: Lucas bekommt ein Geburtstagsgeschenk


DAS GEBURTSTAGSGESCHENK  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Das Lied "I'm In Love With My Car" stammt von der Gruppe Queen.  
  
Die Geschichte spielt ausnahmsweise während der 2 Staffel.  
  
Diese Geschichte ist nicht besonders lang, ich hoffe das deshalb keiner enttäuscht ist. Ich hatte eigentlich mit einer anderen seaQuest Geschichte angefangen die 1618 spielen soll. Leider komme ich bei der Geschichte im Moment einfach nicht weiter. Es geht weder vor noch zurück. Deshalb habe ich mir gedacht ich schreibe erst einmal etwas anderes und kümmere mich um "A Long Way". Vielleicht bringt mir das ja ein paar Ideen für die andere Geschichte. Drückt mir die Daumen das ich es irgendwann einmal schaffe die Geschichte fertig zu bekommen! Ich kann das Daumendrücken echt gebrauchen. Na ja, wenn irgendwann einmal eine Geschichte auftaucht die 1618 spielt und in der die seaQuest ein Segelboot ist wisst ihr das ich es geschafft habe. Wenn nicht habe ich bei dieser Geschichte total versagt.  
  
Die Idee zu dieser kleinen Geschichte hatte ich als ich den Songtext "I'm In Love With My Car" im Internet gefunden habe. Als ich ihn gelesen habe hatte ich sofort eine Geschichte im Kopf. Es ist zwar keine typische seaQuest Geschichte aber seht selbst:  
  
Über Feedback freue ich mich wie immer riesig!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The machine of a dream, such a clean machine  
  
With the pistons a pumpin',and the hupcans all gleam  
  
*  
  
Lucas Wolenczak strich vorsichtig und anerkennend über den blauen Lack des kleinen Autos. Es war ein dunkelblauer Minni, an beiden Außenseiten zog sich ein 10 cm breiter hellblauer Farbstreifen entlang. Noch dazu war das Auto ein Cabriolet.  
  
Der Teenager ging um das Auto herum und bewunderte es von allen Seiten. Ein ungläubiges lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.  
  
*  
  
When I'm holding your wheel  
  
All I hear is your gear  
  
*  
  
Das blonde Computergenie öffnete die Autotür und nahm auf dem Fahrersitz Platz.  
  
Nacheinander stellte er seinen Sitz, die Außen- und den Innenspiegel ein. Dann setzte er sich seine Sonnenbrille auf.  
  
Wie auch der Grossteil der anderen Amerikanischen Autos war der Minni ein Automatik Wagen.  
  
Lucas drehte den Zündschlüssel um, als das Motorengeräusch ertönte lächelte er. Er löste die Handbremse und legte den Rückwertsgang ein.  
  
*  
  
When my hand's on your grease gun  
  
Oh it's like a disease son  
  
*  
  
Vorschriftsmäßig fuhr er von dem großen Parkplatz und bog auf die Straße ein. Ein kurzes Stück fuhr er noch durch den Stadtverkehr, dann Bog er in eine Straße ein die weg von der Stadt führte.  
  
Es war wirklich ein unglaubliches Gefühl am Steuer des kleinen Cabriolets zu sitzen. Autofahren konnte wirklich süchtig machen und er kam ja auch so selten dazu.  
  
*  
  
I'm in love with my car, gotta feel for my automobile  
  
Get a grip on my boy racer rollbar  
  
Such a thrill when your radials squeal  
  
*  
  
Nachdem er den Stadtverkehr verlassen hatte gab er etwas mehr Gas.  
  
Lucas konnte es immer noch nicht richtig fassen, dass der Minni jetzt ihm gehören sollte, ihm ganz allein. Sein Vater hatte wirklich an seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag gedacht und ihm dann auch noch ein Auto geschenkt!  
  
An Lucas siebzehnten Geburtstag hatte Dr. Wolenczak nicht gedacht. Obwohl er damals, nachdem die seaQuest zerstört worden wahr, versprochen hatte den Geburtstags seines Sohnes mit ihm zu verbringen. Der Teenager konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern wie er sich an seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag gefühlt hatte und wie enttäuscht er gewesen wahr. Ob sein Vater versuchte mit diesem Geschenk alles wieder gut zu machen und sein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen?  
  
*  
  
Told my girl I had to forget her  
  
Rather buy me a new carburettor  
  
*  
  
Allerdings verbrachte Lawrence Wolenczak auch diesen Geburtstag wieder nicht mit seinem Sohn. Er hatte ihn heute Morgen Angerufen und per Vidphone zum Geburtstag gratuliert.  
  
Danach hatte er Lucas um vierzehn Uhr zu dem großen Parkplatz bestellt. Dr. Wolenczaks persönlicher Assistent Peter sollte ihm dann dort sein Geburtstagsgeschenk überreichen. Mit so einem Geschenk hatte Lucas allerdings nicht gerechnet!  
  
*  
  
So she made tracks sayin' this is the end now  
  
Cars don't talk back they're just four wheeled friends now  
  
*  
  
Aber auch das Auto konnte Lucas nicht über die Abwesenheit seines Vaters hinweghelfen.  
  
Der Teenager hätte seinen Vater gerne gesehen und nicht nur über das Vidphone mit ihm gesprochen.  
  
Tja, vielleicht liebte er deshalb auch so seinen Computer. Er hatte ihn noch niemals enttäuscht. Das Auto würde ihn auch nie so enttäuschen können. Das war wohl einer der vielen Unterschiede zwischen Gegenständen und Menschen.  
  
*  
  
When I'm holding your wheel  
  
All I hear is your gear  
  
*  
  
Das blonde Computergenie befand sich inzwischen auf einer geraden Landstraße. Vor und hinter ihm waren keine anderen Autos zu sehen. Lucas trat das Gaspedal etwas mehr durch, der Wind spielte mit seinen blonden Haaren.  
  
*  
  
When I'm cruisin' in overdrive  
  
Don't hace to listen to no run of the mill talk jive  
  
*  
  
Der Teenager stellte das Radio an. Es lief gerade ein alter Song von der Gruppe Queen. Als Lucas das Lied erkannte musste er sich das Lachen verkneifen. Es war "I'm In Love With My Car". Das Computergenie drehte die Musik etwas lauter.  
  
*  
  
I'm in love with my car, gotta feel for my automobile  
  
I'm in love with my car, string back gloves in my automobile  
  
*  
  
Das Auto war wirklich cool. Er wusste, dass der Name des Liedes zu seinem jetzigen Gefühl passte. Schon in der kurzen Zeit in der er Unterwegs war, hatte er sich in den dunkelblauen Minni verliebt.  
  
Tony und die anderen würden es ihm sicherlich nicht sofort glauben wenn er ihnen erzählen würde, was er von seinem Vater geschenkt bekommen hatte. Er konnte dies ihnen aber wirklich nicht übel nehmen, er konnte es ja selbst kaum glauben.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
